


[Podfic] a you and me kind of thing by narada-talis

by taikodragon



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Compliant, Established Adam/Shiro (Voltron), Fluff, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Light Angst, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Pre-Canon, Pre-Kerberos Mission, Pre-Relationship, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, events leading up to s01e01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:33:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22125658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taikodragon/pseuds/taikodragon
Summary: Keith has never believed in soulmates, and he's not about to start now. So when he sees his matching soul mark on Shiro's arm, he fights against it tooth and nail until he's convinced himself he's free. Until Shiro disappears and everyone tells him he died, and everything changes...
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Kudos: 9





	[Podfic] a you and me kind of thing by narada-talis

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [a you and me kind of thing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18039077) by [narada-talis (sarensen)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarensen/pseuds/narada-talis). 



> As always, thank you to [narada-talis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarensen/pseuds/narada-talis) for allowing me to record their fic. Please go check out their other work.
> 
> Thank you for listening!

[ ](https://imgur.com/CUs1Dc5)

  * [Listen on YouTube](https://youtu.be/Vbr4bLlKDLQ)
  * [Mediafire - MP3 [19.9mb/0:20:41]](http://www.mediafire.com/file/lpbrqd9vlrowr3q/a_you_and_me_kind_of_thing_by_narada-talis_read_by_taikodragon.mp3/file)
  * [Google Drive Streaming/Download - MP3 [19.9mb/0:20:41]](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1Y6r6Rl7YUtMT7zZs6vBFjF-hh9DnPC3o)
  * Soundcloud:  

  * Streaming: 




**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](http://eternalhale.tumblr.com/), [Twitter](https://twitter.com/CaptShirogane), [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/taikodragon) and [Dreamwidth](https://taikodragon.dreamwidth.org/).


End file.
